Australian Revolution
The''' Australian Revolution or '''Imperialist Revolution, was a revolution led by Joshua Wright, Daniel McCormack and Alana James in 12,018 that aimed to and succeeded in overthrowing the corrupt and inept democracy that governed the Commonwealth of Australia. The revolution gave rise to the Terran Empire and long lasting social and political upheaval across the world, sparking the reintroduction of autocracy and its amalgamation with democracy, as a viable form of government. The cause of the Australian Revolution is considered by opponents to be a vendetta against the former Australian government for a perceived wrong doing. However in reality the cause is contributed to the decline and corruption of democracy, the failures of the Australian government in governing and maintaining stability, and the threats that were posed to humanity and the world. The Australian Revolution lasted less than two days but resulted in seventy nine casualties, seventy seven are considered accidental an unavoidable during the exchange of fire between revolutionary and Commonwealth forces, with three civilians caught in that fire. However there are two deaths that continue to cause controversy today, primarily because they were executions carried out by Joshua and broadcast Australia wide. Storming Parliament At eight o'clock on the 13th of May 12,018 HE the Parliament of Australia came under attack when Joshua Wright and forty armed rebels pretending to be a touring university group, stormed Parliament House. This was not the only attack, hundreds of other rebels were storming state parliaments and engaging military bases right around Australia. By ten o'clock the rebels had secured Parliament House in Canberra, as well as the state parliaments in Western Australia, South Australia, the Northern Territory, Queensland and Tasmania, they had also successfully occupied three military bases and continued to engage several other military bases. At eleven o'clock Channel 9 broke the media silence and reported on the rebel invasion of Parliament House, Channel 7, 10, ABC and SBS followed suit shortly after. The highest Commonwealth official not inside the Parliament during the occupation was an MP from rural New South Wales, as soon as he was told he was no in charge, he transferred power almost immediately to the Chief of the Defence Force Alex Henras. Joshua's Broadcast At twelve noon Joshua Wright broadcast from inside the House of Representatives, he addressed the citizens of Australia, telling them that the Commonwealth of Australia was no more, that its corruption and inability had come to an end and finally that the future of Australia was bright. An excerpt of the speech, the full speech can be found here. He concluded the speech with a request for the Australian Defence Force to surrender to Joshua Wirght, if they did not do so in one hour an MP would be executed. The Chief of the Defence Force refused and an hour later Joshua broadcast again, executing a politician that had sexually assaulted one of his staffers, an assault that had been covered up by the Prime Minister and various other politicians. The Chief of the Defence Force was given thirty additional minutes, during which he attempted to storm Parliament, resulting in casualties on both sides, retreating when Joshua threatened to execute a second MP in front of them, after they retreated he carried out the second execution. Dissolution of the Commonwealth After the failed storming of parliament and two executions, the senior Generals unanimously decided to relieve the Chief of the Defence Force, cuffing him and bringing him into Parliament House. Joshua broadcast for a third and final time, this time the Prime Minister and Chief of the Defence Force were symbolically signing a document that dissolved the Commonwealth of Australia. Joshua Wright then declared the formation of the Australian Empire, and declared himself Emperor. For a short period of time after the revolution there was panic and outrage across Australia, but that would be quelled as Emperor Joshua announced and begun enacting sweeping changes that benefited all Australians. Category:Revolution Category:Overthrow Category:Conflict Category:Australia Category:Australian Empire Category:Joshua